


Liar's Price

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Canes, Crying, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In a world where Gideon became a Henchmaniac, Bill sees to his discipline.





	Liar's Price

**Author's Note:**

> Gideon is an adult in this fic.

“Gideon,” Bill says, rubbing his eye. “Gideon, Gideon, Gideon.”

Gideon says nothing, merely shifting his wrists in their bindings as he eyes Bill. They are in the penthouse suite, in a bed where Gideon is lying naked and spread-eagle, ankles cuffed to the end corners and wrists bound above his head to the bed post. Bill is sitting on his chest, near his collarbones, poking Gideon’s cheeks with his cane.

“Gideon,” Bill says, in a firmer tone; Gideon’s ears perk up immediately. “Do you know why you have become a fixture in my bed?”

That should be a simple question to answer. “You thought it would be funny.” 

Bill rolls his eye. “Come on, that’s how I feel about everything!” Bill jams the tip of the cane against Gideon’s mouth, making him groan. “Try again.”

“You like me?”

“Bingo!” Bill bounces on his feet and reaches out to pat Gideon on his cheek. He then grabs a handful of it, gently first; Gideon doesn’t need to wait long for the grab to turn into a grip.

“That’s why I don’t understand,” Bill shouts to him, moving over to straddle his throat, “why you’re doing things behind my back!”

When all Gideon can do is stare at him in confusion, Bill adds: “I know you tried to check on the bubble, Gideon.”

Gideon feels himself go white. Shit!

“Indeed.” Bill pushes the end of the cane against Gideon’s lips, pressing hard; not wanting to make him any angrier, Gideon quickly opens his mouth, trying not to gag when the cane slides inside. “Keyhole ratted you out. Were you planning to tell me about your little adventure?”

The cane pokes at the root of his mouth, feeling sharp; despite it, Gideon manages to choke out: “No.”

“And why did you do it?”

The cane pulls out a little, resting on his lips as Gideon pants for a moment. “I wanted to see that everything is okay with Mabel,” he mumbles around it, and this time he’s more prepared when the cane goes in again.

“That’s all?”

He nods eagerly, teeth scrubbing against the cane. His eyes feel wet.

“You had better not be lying to me, darling. Because if you are-”

Bill yanks the cane out, making Gideon cry out as it snaps uncomfortably against his teeth. Bill takes the opportunity to push his hands into his mouth when it’s gaping open, taking a firm hold of the corners of his mouth.

“-this will be the last thing you’ll ever taste.”

Something slimy slides against his lips. The slick sensation is soon followed a strong stench of raw meat, making him feel ill; the slimy thing inside his mouth makes him think of meat too, or rather intestines, but he knows it’s neither. It’s a tentacle and it belongs to Bill, and it’s quickly filling his mouth.

“Be a good boy,” Bill says. “Relax your throat.”

Gideon does as he’s told, though it’s not easy; as soon as his mouth falls slack and his throat muscles loosen, the tentacle starts moving inside his mouth, undulating against his tongue and inner cheeks as it slides back and forth. Before him, Bill doesn’t move, merely keeping Gideon’s head still as his tentacle grows firm and thick.

Breathing through his nose, Gideon does his best stay relaxed, but he can’t stop his fingers and toes from curling and uncurling, his body from arching as the tentacle begins to move more forcefully, slamming into the back of his throat. As he begins to sweat from effort, Bill pulls his fingers away from his mouth, reaching out to caress his face again.

“You know, I really hate it when you try to be smarter than me,” Bill says. “But I have to give it to you, Gideon, you take your punishment like a champ.”

Gideon closes his eyes on instinct when Bill leans closer to him, expecting to be hit. Instead, he feels something wet stroke over his face, along the undersides of his eyes; he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that it’s a tongue, that Bill is licking him.

“Even when you cry.” Bill’s tongue strokes over his closed lids, catching in his lashes. “But truth to be told, that’s my favorite part.”

Inside Gideon’s mouth, the tentacle tenses and twitches, then releases something hot and thick into his throat; it tingles in Gideon’s throat as he swallows. When Bill pulls the tentacle out, gently instead of yanking it, the gratitude Gideon feels makes him want to cry.

“Yes, that’s the stuff!” Bill laughs at him when the tears start welling up after all, catching the first ones spilling out with the back of his index finger. “This is sweet and all, my little parrot, but your punishment isn’t over yet.”

When the cane materializes into Bill’s hand and swings towards Gideon’s open, unprotected crotch, Gideon knows he won’t indeed be running out of them anytime soon.


End file.
